The Story of Danielle Elle Fenton
by JuneGilbertVivianRaeven
Summary: A NextGeneration fic about Danny and Sam's kids. L had been living in her father's shadow for all her life. Her life was perfect untill her father disappeared. Now she searches for him, even four years later from his disappearence. A certain halfa has watched over her since she was born, as her search goes on, can he protect her from the danger she unearths in her frantic search?
1. Chapter 1 Ella Fenton

The Story

Of

Ella "L" Phantom

Second Generation Phantom

By: Danielle Fenton

Chapter One: Ella Fenton

I smiled ironically as I got out of Mr. Lancer's class. He was always so…. Boring. Just like Dad had used to tell me stories of. Unfortunately, like the rest of the world, he was always on the lookout for ghost hijinks. And if there were any, they usually got blamed on me.

Me being Danielle "Ella" Fenton, oldest daughter of Danny "Phantom" Fenton and Samantha Manson Fenton, and the heir apparent to his last legacy: his DNA. I was developing his ghostly powers…..at least, I was supposed to be. Mom OR Grandma Maddie couldn't figure out what was up with my late blooming. I mean, the twin terrors were all of ten years old and they had already developed their powers of flight, ghost ray, phasing and cloning. Well, so far that last one hadn't gone quite right, even for them. I hadn't gained any ghostly power at all. Or so they thought, anyway.

I had had one and only one display of true ghostly power, one that had scared the heck out of me. If any of you had seen my Dad's "Ghostly Wail", well, guess what my incident had been? I was the twin's age at the time of both this incident and another. The day Amity Park had been attacked by that army of never-before seen ghosts, my Dad vanished along with the ghost army. Since then, Amity Park had never again been troubled by a huge outbreak of ghosts like that. Oh, sure, there had been a ghost or two, but nothing unmanageable for the Fenton family. The human half, anyway.

"Hey! Ellaaaaaa!"

"Yoooohoooo…. Earth to space case, come in space case."

I scowled at the last comment. My two best friends, Nya Hiroyuki and Grace Foley, were waving me over. Nya was a tall, gangly Asian girl with waist length raven hair and piercing brown eyes. Grace was a childhood friend of mine, a curvy African teen with her Dad's green eyes and her Mom's rich African hair. I smiled as I walked over to them, "Hey you two. What's going on?"

Grace's full lips curved into her trademark grin "Missed you Elle-belle. Was your first day in Mr. Lancer's class as horrible as Dad describes? From what he said, I'm REEEALLY glad I don't have him."

I filled my friends in on the happenings of Mr. Lancer's class, which admittedly wasn't much but a lot of blather from the teacher. I prowled with them to the lunchroom. As usual, people tended to ignore me at first glance since my Dad wasn't around to remind them who had once saved their tails day in day out. We looked quite alike, Dad and me. I had his black hair and vivid blue eyes, some people saying I looked the spitting image of Dad (only as a girl).

Nya, Grace and I sat down at our usual lunch table. We talked over our summer vacations, our school lives so far and nothing else in particular. Grace had gone to a technology convention with Tucker Foley, my god parent and my Dad's best friend. Valerie Foley, Grace's mother, had actually attended with them, so of course they had a blast. Grace was a technology fiend, going fan girl over both combat tech and normal technology like a rabid comic book geek (Which she also was). My closest friend since childhood openly admitted that she was a nerd, and was proud of it too.

Nya had gone to Japan for the summer, and come back with plenty of Japanese sweets and souvenirs. She had recently moved to Amity Park, about the same time my Dad disappeared. Nya had made friends with Grace, and so she'd made a reluctant friend of me as well. I didn't especially trust the girl, even though she'd been a good friend for almost five years. I made it a point not to trust a lot of people after what had happened to Dad. Even though Nya was everything a friend should be I couldn't help not trusting. I had trusted my dad…. And look what happened to him! All because of the stupid Ghost Zone….

Neither of them noticed I was only picking at my food. Dad used to really get onto me for that, but he wasn't here anymore. Watcher sometimes did that too, but I could ignore him if I wanted to. I was starting to feel lonely and stuck. Not even Grace could remedy this feeling. My life was… MISSING something…

I passed through the rest of the day in a fuzzy haze. I was starting to feel odd_…. Like I was a ghost in human skin…. Ooohh nooo…._ I remembered that feeling, from four years ago…. _It was raining then, like today. Back when Daddy vanished…._

The day ended and the bell rang. I dashed out of my last class, feeling sick to my stomach and needing to go home. As Fenton Works was only a block or two away, I decided to walk there. No matter that I didn't have an umbrella, or even a raincoat. I ran quickly along the sidewalk, not caring as my long black hair became plastered to my head by the pouring rain. I wanted everything to be right again, like when my Dad was with us. Ignoring Grace's confused yells when she spotted me, I sped up my pace. I was feeling relieved I'd taken my mother's advice in training early and well in speed and reflexes.

I raced along quickly until I felt a crippling sensation in my stomach. Moaning painfully, I staggered and slipped on the sopping sidewalk away from the street and into a dark, rain lashed alley. I jerked in surprise as thunder crashed overhead. Great. Just what I needed, lightning adding to my predicament. A blue white flash accentuated the thought, another wave of cold and nausea washing over me as I staggered to smack my back against the brick walls of the dingy alley. Sliding down, I shuddered and spasmed as I felt the familiar power rush slide over me.

To compound my pain, I felt a sudden, sharp electric shock zap through my systems, making the pain far, far more intense than it should have been from previous experience.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I managed a hoarse wail, drowned out by rolling thunder, before I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2 Mostly Ghostly

The Story

Of

Ella "L" Phantom

Second Generation Phantom

By: Danielle Fenton

Chapter Two: Mostly Ghostly

I woke in a very odd place. A place I recognized, though I'd only been here once. The Ghost Zone. How had I gotten here?! I didn't remember anything beyond a flash of lightning then passing out… And now I was in a place that I definitely recognized as the Ghost Zone, although admittedly it was a place I'd never seen before. Everything under and surrounding was white, only the gap in the top of this seeming gigantic white bubble revealing the swirly green and black skies of the Ghost Zone.

I stood shakily, groaning when I realized I was no longer in my normal school outfit (baggy jeans a one sleeved tank top and various colors of beatnik sandals) but in a strange jumpsuit like thing. It was black and silver, reminding me of…. Oh Nooooo! It was an inverted version of my Dad's jumpsuit as Phantom…. Silver where his outfit was black. I couldn't help but wonder if my appearance had changed as well. Apparently I had also been cleaned and dried off, because I wasn't sopping wet and dirtied by the trash-filled alley like I was supposed to be.

With a somewhat petulant moan, I staggered somewhat shakily to one of the bubble's walls. A mirror appeared in the middle of the dome, as soon as I had touched to the white curved wall. Curious, I walked (or, rather, floated since I must have been in ghost form) over to the mirror. What I saw made me scream in redoubled panic.

I had white hair. My eyes glowed ectoplasm green. I sank to my knees again. Why oh why did I have to inherit my Dad's very image, even in ghost form? Tears of loneliness beaded in my eyes at the memories.

"BEWARE!"

I burst into tears when I heard the familiar greeting of the Box Ghost. I was SO NOT ready to deal with him and his annoyingness. The sight of a ghost child bursting into tears was apparently unfamiliar to him; the Box Ghost simply floated there, scratching his head in confusion. A tentative blue hand was put on my shoulder after my storm of noisy crying had gone on for a few minutes.

"Err…. Young lady…. You need not fear me… There there…. Please stop crying…"

I sniffled. What a low, to be comforted by the Box Ghost. Looking up at him, I saw traces of panic in the ghost's eyes. It eased as he saw me stop crying. He grinned relieved and removed his hand.

"That's better. Beware!"

He seemed slightly embarrassed, but I knew the "BEWARE!" thing was a habit for him. I floated up, finally getting the hang of floating upright.

"Thanks. Umm, do you know how I get out of here?"

He seemed befuddled until a pink ghost bolt hit him from behind. I yelped in protest as Vic grabbed me from behind by the scruff. Wiggling and kicking, I tried to get loose but Vic was having none of it.

"Viiiiiiicc! Lemme go! You didn't have to blast the Box Ghost! He was being nice…"

Vic simply rolled his crimson eyes and floated upward, a sulking me in his ghostly hand. Crossing my arms, I pouted as we soared along. I didn't want to fight Vic, and I knew he wouldn't truly harm me. He never had.

Let me explain. When I first met Vic, I called him Watcher. This is because, ever since I can remember, Vic has protected me. Every time I ended up in the middle of one of my parents' ghost fighting missions, a pink force shield would cover me until the fight was over. Occasionally a pink ecto blast would knock away any ghosts who dared to get too close. For a while, my parents thought it was my own powers developing. Not so. I knew it was someone else because I had heard his voice before.  
Watcher would visit me when I couldn't sleep. I would feel his presence before I heard or saw him. He would speak to me occasionally, when I needed it. Watcher, now named Vic, was my dearest friend. Yeah I know I said Grace is my best friend, but there's a difference between a friend you just talk to and a friend who saves your butt on a regular basis AND you get to talk to. Vic was the one who had comforted me through my father going missing. I probably wouldn'y have made it through without him.

His fake body (a white painted mannequin with black hair) floated along as I tugged away, slowly getting the hang of floating along next to him. Wait. This was fun! I started to fly faster, fly in a wavy line, and finally I braved a loop the loop. The adrenaline rush was AMAZING!

"WOOOOOOOO! WHEEEEE! Hahahaha!"

I could see why Dad had said flying was his favorite part of being a halfa. It was Mom's favorite part too actually, especially when Dad took her for a fly. It must have been the adrenaline rush, because I howled just for kicks and laughed at myself afterwards. After that ghostly wail incident, I had barely raised my voice above normal volume. Even though Grandpa Jack was getting to where he was half deaf. At least Grandma Maddie still heard well enough to explain to Granddaddy AND go on the occaisional ghost hunt mission. Then again, Grandma Maddie would never be too old to ghost hunt (that's what she thinks). But, after she realized Daddy was a halfa, she had more of a respect towards ghosts. So did Grandpa Jack. Mostly.

Vic rolled his eyes and paused to let me have my fun in my first flight. Let me tell you, it didn't last.


End file.
